Sleeping Neddle
by Magnus87
Summary: "I love you and I will always keep you safe." And she linked their lips sealing her promise of love. One-shot Swanqueen


Hey everyone, i was just home doing nothing so i just put all this words together, hope you like it ;) Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Regina pick yourself up and fight. Are you listening to me?" Emma said feeling frustrated.<p>

"I am, but what's even the point Miss Swan?" She asked, her voice sounding defeated.

"How about fight for the people who love you?" Emma stated firmly.

Regina let out a sad laugh "What people Miss Swan? In case you haven't noticed no one loves me, everyone wants to see me as far away as possible and if I'm 'dead' it's better for everyone."

Emma shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, where in the hell was the strong and sure of herself woman that she knew, that woman couldn't have simply vanished from existence. "What about Henry?"

"What about him?" she asked confused "He hates me and doesn't miss me at all, in fact he will feel so much better once I'm gone, in the end it is what he wants too, me forever gone." She said sounding hurt and at the same disappointed at herself and disconnected from the world, a world that had nothing to offer her anymore.

"You're wrong, he loves you and he needs you in his life, you are his mother, no matter what anyone says that is never going to change." Emma didn't know what else to say or do so the brunette would believe her and seeing that poisoned needle in her hand was making her even more nervous, because the more she thought about it, the more she observed Regina she knew that Henry wasn't the only one that loved this stubborn woman. She had tried to fight her feelings for so long, she tried to bury them deep down inside of her but she couldn't do it anymore.

Regina filled her dreams, she was all she wanted since the first time she had laid eyes on her and she knew her feelings were corresponded but neither of them had the courage to face them, so it was now or never.

Regina raised her finger and she almost pricked herself, stopping her movement, startled by Emma's scream "No…don't do it…I…I love you. Regina please don't do this to me, don't make me live without you, don't abandon me too, I'm begging you." Tears were now falling freely down Emma's face.

For the first time since the beginning of this conversation Regina looked her in the eyes, trying to uncover the lie, looking for a hint of deception but she didn't find it, she could only see love and desperation mixed with each other on those beautiful green eyes. Eyes that were desperately trying to make her believe that she wasn't alone, that she indeed was loved, immensely loved, more than she could believe it was possible. No one had ever looked at her that way, so profoundly into her soul and into her heart.

She couldn't deny that she loved the blonde deeply and she had never allowed herself to believe in the possibility that her feelings could be returned but now, there was no way to deny it, there was no way she could pretend to not have seen that kind of love directed at her.

"Emma please don't give me hope now so you can leave me after, I won't survive if you leave me, if you leave you will take and crush what's left of my battered heart." She said looking deep into green eyes, delivering the blonde her soul and all that was left of her. "You are my last chance at love Emma. You are my last try at being happy."

Emma cleaned her tear tracked face with the back of her hands, drying them on her jeans. She came closer to the brunette and looked at the needle that was still in her hand. "Can you please put that down?" She asked softly but firmly.

Regina gave her one last look and placed the needle on the top of her desk.

"Now that we don't have that in the middle…" Emma said coming closer to her and grabbing the brunette's hands "…let's go see our son, his really sad and his dying to see you." She smiled at Regina tenderly. "But first I want you to know that I do love you, this isn't a game to me." Emma said caressing Regina's cheek with her right hand and moving to place a lock of smooth dark hair behind her ear.

"Emma…" Regina murmured when the blonde gently grazed her lips on her cheek.

"You don't know for how long I've been dreaming of you, what it would feel like to touch you, to breath in your scent, to taste your lips and run my fingers over your skin. You have lived in my dreams for so long…" Emma was whispering in Regina's ear, making the brunette shiver and softly gasp.

"Emma, I…I love you too." Regina said pulling away so she could look at the blonde in the eyes "Please be my happy ending."

Emma's eyes were shining, they looked like two beautiful stars lighting Regina's soul. Emma took her face in between her hands and without breaking their eye contact she said "I don't wanna be your happy ending Regina, I wanna be your happily ever after." And with those words filling the space between them Emma closed the gap connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

As the kiss developed in intensity Emma's hands slide down Regina's torso and enveloped her waist pulling her closer to her body. Regina enveloped Emma's neck with her arms and her fingers got lost, intertwined in the blonde's curls.

Emma gently pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth and as soon as she did she couldn't avoid the moan that came from deep down inside of her, Regina tasted like apples and cinnamon, she thought she was in heaven, Regina was all that she wanted. Their tongues were dancing around each other, taking all that they were offering to one another. Emma's hands moved underneath Regina' blouse and she gently caressed the silky skin of the brunette's back.

"Emma…" Regina moaned into the blonde's mouth.

Slowing down the kiss, Emma tenderly kissed Regina's lips over and over. "God…This kiss was amazing…" the blonde finally said when they parted their lips.

"Indeed it was Miss Swan." Regina said maintaining their foreheads together.

"Miss Swan? Really?" Emma said smiling.

"Emma." Regina murmured.

"Much better. Wanna go see the kid? 'Cause if we don't go now I'm gonna take you in my arms and take you upstairs where I'll discover and taste all of you, inch by inch." She said sighing.

Regina smiled widely "I would like that but you're right, take me to Henry. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I know what I'm doing, the kid truly misses you, trust me."

"I do trust you Emma I'm just afraid but with you by my side I feel I'm capable to go to the end of the world and back and I will always be safe." Regina told her, eyes sparkling with tears that she was fighting against.

"I love you and I will always keep you safe." And she linked their lips sealing her promise of love.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, please leave your reviews, your opinion matters ;)<p> 


End file.
